Name.com
__TOC__ Name.com is an ICANN-accredited domain name registrar. In addition to great pricing and a commitment to world-class customer service, we offer web hosting, email, website builder, premium and expired domain names, and SSL certificates. =Legal stance= Trademark and Copyright Dispute Policy states that: Repeat Infringers Name.com’s policy is to terminate, in appropriate circumstances, Name.com customers and account holders who repeatedly violate this policy or are repeat infringers of copyrighted works. =Anti-Fraud Position= Complainants can email us at abuse@name.com for any alleged issues of abuse related to any domain name registered with Name.com. When their inquiry/issues is sent to us, it will be addressed by an abuse representative in conjunction with our legal team. The emails/tickets are answered based on their issue, concern, or inquiry. From the Name.com registration agreement "we may terminate or suspend the Services at any time for cause, which, without limitation, includes (i) registration of prohibited domain name(s), (ii) abuse of the Services, (iii) payment irregularities, (iv) allegations of illegal conduct or infringement of any third party intellectual property right or other right, " =Actual Behavior= Takes the approach that they are not responsible for fraudulent abuse of the domain names, claiming that they are "only the registrar". Passes the responsibility on to the ISP or registrant. Insists on a court order, or the broken and painfully slow UDRP process. Also recommends the DMCA process, which would be addressed to the web host provider. Given that we are not the webhost for the domain, the allegedly infringing material identified in your notification does not reside on Name.com’s servers. Accordingly, we do not have the technical ability to remove or disable specific items of objectionable content. Again, due to the limited technical sphere in which Name.com operates, we do not believe that we are the correct party to contact regarding this matter. Despite their legal stance, Name.com has attracted over 1000 registrations of obvious copyright and trademark infringements. By refusing to take action on complaints, they are demonstrating that they are prepared to provide a safe haven for cyber-crininals and to profit from cyber-crime. =Blacklisted domains recently= Source: URIBL http://rss.uribl.com/nic/NAME_COM_LLC.html =Sample illegal domains= These are all part of the trademark and copyright infringement network. ---- =Where to send abuse complaints= By email abuse''@''name''.''com By contact page https://www.name.com/abuse =Additional Contact Information= Name.com Inc. 2500 East Second Avenue Second floor Denver, Colorado 80206 =Telephone and FAX= Phone: +1.720.249.2374 Fax: +1.303.399.3167 =Full list of infringing domains= A compressed list of just the domain names used to infringe the intellectual property rights of the owners of the trademarks. There are more than 900 infringements. 100phon.com 1045his.com 123cng.com 1988cc.com 1iwc.us 1luxurywatch.com 1nate.net 2020-contactlenses.com 21copywatches.com 2pj.org 3hpn.net 574newbalance.org 702smile.com a-ex.com abure.net adospro.com ads-mm.com ads4edu.com alegroso.com allcheapboots.org allwatch.org allwatchescompany.com allyseniors.com ambroksa.com ambtrim.com anasfim.com angelomega3.net anikee.net armani-emporio-watches.net asicsoutlet.org asicsuk.com asmoncleroutlet.com atlanticbeads.net atpandorajewellery.com australia-uggboots-store.com australia-uggboots-store.com australiapandora.com auto1177.com auto965.net autogiosrl.com b2watch.com backinkwatch.com barbourcoats.co barbourjackets.net barbourjacketwomensale.net barbouroutlet.co barcode-lb.com barcode-lb.com barstowwatch.com bastaballe.com beatsapple.com beatsbydre-studiopro.com beatsbydreearphones.com beatsbydrereviews.com beatsdrdrecompany.com belstaffjackets.co belstaffsale.net bestcopywatches.com bestfakewatches.com bestmontblancpens.com bestnewbalanceshoes.us bestomegawatches.com bestpandorajewelrystore.com bestreplicawatch.co bestreplicawatch.in bestreplicawatch.net bestreplicawatches.in bestreplicawatches.in besttasteparty.com besttiffanyandco.com besttvbrands.co bestwatchespro.com beswisswatches.com bigchristianlouboutinshoes.com bigmbt.com bikini-ladies.com bikinis-usa.com billigermoncler.com blackwristwatches.com blingsterz.com blueswat.com bolagsvisning.com bookswisswatches.com boutiquelouboutin.biz brand-watch.net brandwatches.us brazilfifaworldcup2014.net breitlingreplicawatches.com brightadult.com buaec.com buy-mbtshoes.com buy-online-watches.com buycheaplouisvuitton.net buydiscounttimberland.com buyfakewatches.com buymontblanconline.net buynewspyderjackets.com buytimberlandshop.com candy-watches.com cartier-watch.org cartier168.com cartier4lover.net cartierfake.com cartierreplica.org cbceo123.com cecth.com chabowang.net charmbraceletsale.com charmlinksoflondon.org charmspandora.net charmspandora.org cheap-designer-watches.net cheap-pandora.org cheapbeatsbydre-solo.com cheapbeatsbydre-solo.com cheapbeatsbydretop.com cheapestnewbalance.com cheapghdsstraighteners-au.org cheapjerseyspopular.com cheapjewelryoutlet.net cheaplinksoflondon.net cheaplinksoflondoncharms.net cheaplinksoflondonjewellery.com cheapmonclersjacketsales.org cheappandorajewelry.net cheappandoraoutlet.com cheaptiffany.com cheaptimberlandkutus.com cheaptomsshoes.in cheaptomsshoescanda.com cheaptomsshoesonline.com cheaptomsshoesonline.com cheaptomsshoesoutletstore.us christian-louboutinausale.com christianaidtshirts.com christianhive.com christianlouboutin-outlet-ca.com christianlouboutin-outlet.com christianlouboutin1-outlets.com christianlouboutin2014.net christianlouboutinbootscheap.com christianlouboutindiscountc.com christianlouboutingmall.com christianlouboutinoutletus.org christianlouboutinshoesale.org christianlouboutintrade.com christianlouboutinx.com churchwatch.co ciicu.com cilobster.com classwatch.org clemontwatches.com clonereplicawatches.com coachhandbagsoutlet.org coachhandbagssaleoutlet.com coachpurses.net coldwaterdellscondos.com columbia-sportswear-outlet.com columbia2014.com columbiasportswearoutletstore.com columbiasportswearshoes.com companytiffany.com compare-watches.com conwatches.com copybreitlingwatches.com copyhublot.com copyomegawatches.com copypatekphilippe.com copypatekwatches.com copyreplicarolex.com copyreplicawatch.com copyrolex.co copyrolexstore.com copywristwatches.com crown-aghs.com crystalswarovski.net customownjewelry.com cwsjewelry.com czcwky.com d8jw.com daoshoes.com datsysjewelry.com daunenjackewiemoncler.com deal-watches.com deepbombay.com designshopaustralia.com devilleomega.com digtiffany.com discount-monclerjackets-sale.com discountchristianlouboutin.net discountguccihandbagus.com discountmoncler.com discountnikeshoes.org discountreplicawatches.net discountspyder.org discounttomsshoes.com discountwatchesonsale.com displaysforwatches.com doru-bostina.com doublewatches.com downjacketsstores.com dp-espanol.com dresschristianlouboutin.com dwatchonline.com dynamicchiro.net e-swarovski.com ed-assist.com emichaelkorssale.com englishotomegames.co enjoypalisade.com ereplicawatches.net esmoncler.com esren.org event-watch.com everyreplicawatches.com expomega.com extowners.com faceperuano.com factorypandora.com fake--watches.com fakebestwatches.org fakebreitlingwatches.com fakecartierwatches.com fakecartierwatchestalent.us fakecopywatches.com fakeiwc.com fakelongines.com fakelongineswatches.com fakepanerai.com fakereplicaomega.com fakewatches.in fakewatchescheap.com fakewatchesomega.com fakewatchesrolex.com fantasyfifaworldcup.com fewsomewatches.com fifiworldcup.com firstado.com firstbelstaff.com flirtyjewelry.com floridaclarion.org fmcpsp.org football-worldcup-2014.com footnike.com freiheit68.com g3watches.com gaalarm.com gccsoco.com getmichaelkors.net getrunning.net gettimberland.com giuseppezanottilondon.com giuseppezanottilondon.com giuseppezanottishoes.org giuseppezanottivip.com go360.co goicon.org goodlinksoflondon.com goresurvey.com gotford.net gotowatches.co great-watch.com greattimberland.com grimquest.com gucci688.com guccibagsonsale.com guccisacpascherfrance.com hadelandhytte.com hair-straighteners-experts.com handbags-outlet.net handbags8.net havechristianlouboutin.com heartsprinkler.com hej01.com herbashoppen.com hermesbagsprice.com hermesbagsus.com hermesbar.net hermesbus.com hermesherbags.org hermeslist.com hermesnewyork.org hermesreplicamall.com herveleger.biz hervelegerbandagedresses.net hervelegercheap.org hervelegerdressoutlet.com hervelegeroutletusa.com highheel-shoes.co highreplicawatches.com hincksturkey.com hkfashionweekphotos.com homairah.com hot-rap-beats.com hotsexybikinimodels.com hottimberlandoutlet.com hublotwatchesoutlet.com i-dbs.com i-watchstore.com iamwithoutshoes.com iba-cg.com ibizawatches.com iboxmail.biz idolstyleshow.com ifyd.org igiuseppezanotti.net igj-watches.com ijerq.com illtaketen.net ilouboutin.org imagewatches.net impaktgame.com indowatchstore.com indyplays.com inspectgears.com insurerwatch.org intimes-watches.com ion-watch.com ipierian.org islandsound.org itimberlandboots.com iufcshop.com iwatchesdeals.com iwcl.co iwcllc.net iwcreplicawatch.com iwcreplicawatches.com iwcusa.org iwcwatches.net iwcwatches.org iwcwatches.us iyb5.com jackemoncleroutlet.org jeartdesign.com jerseysforsalestore.com jerseysgift.com jewelry188.com jewelryandwatchesforyou.com jewelryinhebrew.com jewelrylinksoflondon.com jewelrypandora.com jewelryspandora.com jewelrytiffany.org jfhc-live.com jimmychooashop.com jimmychooheels.net jimmychoooutletshoesuk.net jimmychoopumps.com jimmychooshoessales.com jimmychooshop100.com jimmychooshoponline.com jimmychooshoponline.com jimmychooshops.com jmequityanalytics.com jocspernoies.com joseperezcorti.com julian-guillen.com kaigoshoes.com kaufenmonclerjacken.net kdsf.net kidsdancelondon.com kissadulttoys.com knockoffwatches.org kulahats.com kwon-lab.com kyaniestonia.com lax-watches.com linkcyprus.com linkslondonbracelet.net linkslondonjewelryuk.net linksoflondon-london.com linksoflondonbracelets.com linksoflondondublin.net linksoflondong-outlet.net linksoflondonjewellery.net linksoflondononsale.com linksoflondononsales.com linksoflondonoutlet.com linksoflondonoutletcharms.net linksoflondonoutlete.net linksoflondonoutletsale.com linksoflondonoutletsalevip.com linxshoes.com lisagett.com lisasorganics.org loe5.com longinesreplica.org longinesreplicawatches.com longinestp2900.com loteriasluarca.com louboutincloutlet.com louboutinshoesoutlethot.com lovebreitlingwatches.com lovelouisvuittonbag.org loveomegawatches.com loverolex.org lsg-jewelry.com luckycloverjewelry.co luxury-watch.me luxuryreplicawatchus.com luxurywatches.co.in luxurywatches.co.in luxurywatchesbrands.co luxurywatchesforsale.us luxurywatchesking.com maison-adalie.com marionbenton.com mbt-outlet.org mbt3thworld.net mbt9.com mbtatruth.org mbtdiscountshoes.com mbtsells.net mbtshoeswholesale.com mens-newbalance-shoes.com mens-timberland-boots.com mensnewbalance.com mensomega.com mesaradiolive.com metrofitting.net mevlevihaneler.net michaelkorsbay.com michaelkorsoutlet2u.com michaelkorsoutletext.us michaelkorsph.com michaelkorsshoes.org michaelkorsshoulder.net michaelkorswalletstore.com michaelkorswatchesoutletsale.net mkmichaelkorsonline.com moncler-factory-outlets.com moncler-jacketsale.com moncler-jakke-dk.com moncler-online.net moncler-outlet.co moncler-outletsale.com moncler-s.org moncler-sale.net moncler-sales.com moncler-women.com moncler8.net monclerclassicjacket.com monclercoats.org monclerdownjacketpro.com monclerdownstores.com monclerenligneparis.com monclereshop.com monclerfashion.com monclerfr1.com monclerinosterreich.com monclerjacketnews.com monclerjacketsales.us monclerjacketsdiscount.com monclerjacketsonsale.net monclerjacketsouterwear.com monclerjacketspro.com monclerjacketsusa.biz monclerjakkedanmark.net monclerjakkeroutletonline.org monclernewsworld.com moncleronlineco.com moncleroutletauthority.com moncleroutletbuys.com moncleroutletgoods.com moncleroutletpro.com monclerpaschere.co monclersalemalls.com monclersalestore.com monclershopberlin.com monclershopnow.com monclerw.com monclerwomenjacketsale.com montblanc149.com montblancebay.com montblancforpen.com montblanclove.com montblancoutlet.co montblancoutlet.co montblancoutlet.org montblancpen.co montblancpen.in montblancpen.in montblancpenoutlet.org montblancpens.co montblancpens.fr montblancpens.in montblancpensales.com montblancprix.com montblancs-pens.com mr-hale.com ms-watch.com mymonclernews.com myomegagroove.com myomegawatches.com mytfmsub.com mytramfootwear.com mywatchesshop.com n8nd0.com naiavideo.com nantablog.com nbalance574.com nbalance574shoes.com nbalanceclassic.com nbalancerunning.com nbclassicoutlet.com nboutletshoes.com nbsportsshoes.com nbwalkingshoes.com neajausa.com nekogazous.com neonhappy.net newbalance-1400.com newbalance-576.com newbalance1012.com newbalance556.com newbalancecoupons.com newbalancediscount.com newbalancediscount.com newbalancemens.com newbalanceoutlet-store.com newbalances.org newbalanceshoesoutlet.com newbalanceshoessmart.com newcanadagooseoutlet.com newomegawatches.com newtimberland.com nflfootballjerseys.org nfljerseyaaa.com nike0.com nike369.com nike9a.com nikeairdiscount.com nikeairrmax1.org nikeck.com nikefree2.net nikefree30outlet.com nikefreerun0.com nikefreerun2sko.com nikelunarshop.com nikema.org nikemax6.com nikenewshoesshop.com nikeoutlets.us nikeoutlets.us nikesb.net nikeshoescheapfree.com nikesoutletonline.com nikesoutletstore.org nikesshox.net nikeu.net nikewt.com nmys.net nwwatch.com oakleyenterprises.com oakleyoutlet-sale.com oakleysunglasses.asia odeco.org offerreplicawatches.com oflouisvuitton.com okpradaoutlet.com oktiffanyjewelry.com oktimberland.com omega-clip.com omegabasel.com omegabuy.net omegacopywatches.com omegaems.com omegafakewatches.com omegahk.org omegalover.com omegamagazin.com omegareplicasaler.com omegareplicawatches.com omegarolexwatches.com omegathreerevolution.com omegawatches1.com omegawatches2015.com omegawatchescheap.com omegawatchesonsale.com omgdemo.com omgthatlow.com omicrongammaomega.com onlinedivorcequick.com onlineshoesnike.com onlycheapchristianlouboutin.com openmoods.net ordritnow.com otwatches.com otwatches.com ourwatchau.com outlet-newbalance.com outlet-timberland.org outletauto.net outletbotastimberland.com outletdj.com outletjimmychoo.com outletlinksoflondon.com outletmonclerjacketco.com outletspyder.com outletspyderjacket.com outletstimberland.com oyqh.org ozon-watches.com pandora-beads.org pandora-outlet.org pandora-sale.com pandoraaustraliabracelets.com pandorabatterysales.com pandorabraceletsonline.com pandoradiscount.net pandorajewellerybuy.com pandorajewelleryonsale.com pandorajewellerysale.org pandorajewelleryvip.com pandorajewelryy.net pandorajewlery.org pandorajewleryonsale.com pandoralogin.net pandoralovers.com pandoraoutlet.net pandorarings.net pandorasbraceletuk.com pandorasecretsonline.com pandoraseoservices.com pandorasilverstore.com pandorauk.org pandoraukcharmssales.com pandoraukchrams.com panerai98.com paradayfonda.org patek-philipe.com patekwatchescheap.com pattsjewelry.com penpalau.com pensshop.co pink-watches.com pozeimagini.com pradabags.co pradabags.co pradahandbags.co pradainjapan.com prwatch.net pwjewelry.co qacro.com raiderranchlubbock.com randjjewelry.org rdvlive.com red-drive.com redtimberlandboots.org replica-brand-watches.com replica-vacheron-constantin.com replica-vacheron-constantin.com replica-watches-shop.com replica-watches.co replicacartier.org replicacartierwatches.org replicadesign.org replicahublotwatch.com replicalongines.com replicalongineswatches.com replicalouisvuittoncheap.net replicaomega.com replicaomega.org replicarolexdaytona.net replicarolexdaytona.org replicarolexyachtmaster.com replicaspecial.net replicatagheuer.org replicavacheronconstantin.com replicavacheronconstantinwatches.com replicawatch.in replicawatch.in replicawatchbest.com replicawatchbest.org replicawatches.fr replicawatches365.com replicawatchesbrand.net replicawatchescartier.com replicawatchesfamily.com replicawatcheshet.com replicawatcheshit.com replicawatcheshop.co replicawatcheshop.co replicawatcheslove.co replicawatcheslove.com replicawatchesmap.com replicawatchesmen.net replicawatchesonline.co replicawatchesonsale.com replicawatchestop.net replicawatchesussale.com replicawatcheszone.com replicawatchnl.com replicawatchrolex.com ride5farm.com robw.org rolex-jpwatch.com rolex-mens.net rolex10.com rolexdaytona.co rolexmy.com rolexnice.com rolexomega.com rolexonlinesales.com rolexonsales.org rolexreplica4me.org rolexsreplicawatches.com rolexsubmarinerwatches.org rolexwatches2015.com rolexwatchreplica.org romoverse.com rur8.com russiawatchers.org s-qr.org sage-omega3.com salenewbalance.com salesmoncler.com saletimberlandaustralia.com sallysecoheating.com sci-el.com scwis.org seamasteromega.com sellyourrolexwatch.com settlesource.net sfbeauty.net shoesjimmychoo.org shoeslover.net shoesofjimmychoo.com shoestomsoutle.com shoesvill.com shop-beatsbydre.com shopnikefreerun3shoes.com shoppingmbtshoes.com shotakoe.com siliconewatches.net silwatch.co sinkpal.net sky-sea.biz skyrunersps.com slapwatch.co slinkage.com sm49.com sntwatch.com softocom.com solidsdk.com somonclerjacket.com sophiecartier.com sosurecircle.com speedmasteromega.com speedomega.com speedomegawatches.com spinelessbooks.org sportnikefactory.com sportswear-columbia.com spwatches.com spyder-jackets.org spyder-outlet.com spyderclothes.com spyderjacket.co spyderjacket.net spyderjacketretail.com spyderjackets-sale.net spyderjacketsforsale.net spyderjacketsoutlet.net spyderoutletwears.com stdrz.com stilljewelry.com stylebeatsbydres.com stylewatches.net superdryjackets.org superdryjacketsuk.com superdryoutlet.org supp-tech.com swarovskicrystalwholesale.com swarovskijewelryoffer.com swarovskimagazine.com swarovskinihontopshop.com swarovskioutletonline.com swarovskioutletstore.org swissomegawatches.com swissreplicawatches.co swissrolexhot.com swissrolexwatches.org swisswatches-collection.com swisswatches.us swisswatches.us tcuirs.com ted79.com teipen.org templedanang.com thanetwatch.com thebestwatchesreview.com thebighouseatl.com theclcard.com themontblanc.com themontblancoutlet.com thenewbalance.net thenorthface-outlet.co thewatchman.me thewatchman.me thewatchmen.co tiffany-knight.com tiffany.com.co tiffanyandco.co tiffanyandcojewelrys.org tiffanyjewellery.org tiffanyjewelry-shops.com tiffanyjewelry.co tiffanyjewelrystore.org tiffanys-club.com timberland-uk-boots.com timberlandboot.org timberlandbootsforsale.com timberlandbootsonline.org timberlandbootsoutletstores.com timberlandbootsoutletus.com timberlanddd.com timberlandkutunihon.com timberlandonsale.com timberlandoutletstores.com timberlandproof.com timberlandrakuten.com timberlands.co timecowatches.com tokatextile.com tomshon.com tomsoutlethot.com tomsoutletnew.com tomsoutletshoes.com tomsoutletshoes.com tomsshoesforwomen.com tomsshoesoutlet-sale.com tomsshoesoutlet.org tomsshoesuk.com tomsshoesus.com tomsshoesus.com tomsshopsale.com tomssportreport.com tomsstoresshoes.com top-boeken.com topfakewatches.com topmonclershop.com topmonclerstores.com topmontblanc.net topperfectwatches.net topreplicawatches.co topwatchesmart.co topwatchestore.com torqath.com tourdumontblanc.net truereligionoutletyes.com trueroad.net truthangels.com ttimberlandd.com tydong.com u-watches.com updatejewelry.com vacheron-constantin-watches.com vacheron-constantin-watches.com viplinksoflondon.com visiblebrands.co vohek.net wantmoreshoes.com watch-do.com watch-iwc.com watcher.se watches-for-live.com watches-well.co watchesale.org watchesapple.org watchesbars.org watchescelebrity.com watchescopyrolex.com watchesdesigner.net watchesomegahot.com watchesshoper.com watchesukuk.co watchlongines.com watchonstore.com watchru.net watchswordartonline.com watchthegroup.com watchufc115live.com watchwinder.biz watchwish.com whitetimberlandboots.com wholesalejewelryeshop.com wholesalenewspyder.com whytonight.com wine2watch.com wingswatches.co wngzx.com womancoachoutlet.net womancoachoutlet.net womega.org woofaste.org work2net.net worldcupjerseysoutlet.com worldwildwatch.com wsopandora.com wwuwork.com xbjyxx.com xnxx80.org xxdraws.com yg-gucci.com yourtimberland.com yslchristianlouboutin.com zggjbb.com zhachkelsch.com zoewatches.org zxxyw.com =Sources for this article= Independent Interview Corporate http://www.name.com https://www.name.com/policies/registration-agreement